Report 1763
Report #1763 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: Mindfield Org: Serenwilde Status: Completed Jul 2017 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Mindfield and its artifact (the circlet of crystal thorns) cause stacking damage and eq loss. This means that a single monk with both abilities can cause individual scries to take many times the eq that they normally would. It also causes farscout to scale in eq loss based on the number of players with the artifact, sometimes resulting in eq times of over 20s. This report seeks to reduce or remove the stacking eq loss caused by this ability. 5 R: 4 Solution #1: Remove all stacking eq loss from these abilities, both from single targets and multiple targets. This would make farscouting equivalent to scrying in terms of eq loss. Damage continues to stack as it does currently. R: 0 Solution #2: Cap all eq loss across all sources to 6s which is the maximum loss able to be caused by a single person with the skill and arti. 5 R: 5 Solution #3: Change the base amount of eq loss of mindfield to 3s (down from 4s). A person with the skill and the arti would then cause 4.5s of eq loss. Cap all sources of eq loss to 4.5s as in solution 2. Player Comments: ---on 7/2 @ 16:55 writes: Sooo much support for this! ---on 7/2 @ 17:04 writes: The biggest issue seems to be stacking on multiple people from farscout (and similar abilities, like Clairsentience). Some numbers: Mindfield is 4s additional off-eq, and the effect from the Skill & Artifact is 6 seconds (it is already doing the 1.5x in Solution 2). The problem is that it stacks from additional sources. Best solution would seem to be to just cap it at a total of 6 seconds, preserving the interaction between skill & artifact while preventing someone from being stuck for ages. ---on 7/2 @ 17:07 writes: I changed solutions on Xenthos. What he's referring to is that a person with the skill and arti cause 1.5x eq loss and the base loss is 4 seconds which is where 6s comes from. I've also added a solution 3 which keeps the 1.5x relation between the arti and the skill but nerfs the base amount. ---on 7/2 @ 17:07 sets as pending ---on 7/2 @ 19:38 writes: Capping it at six seconds seems reasonable to avoid the 20+ second off balance from farscout. Support for solution 2. ---on 7/2 @ 19:42 writes: When you say "Cap all eq loss across all sources to 6s" are you talking about non mindfield related effects such as how cosmic defenses can proc off equi stacks in the double digits if they proc again while your while off balance? A 6 second cap to being off equilibrum across the entire board sounds like a good idea overall now you bring it up/ ---on 7/2 @ 21:05 writes: @Veyils also support. One of the worst things in this game is any very long period when you simply cannot do anything. It really feels very frustrating ---on 7/3 @ 18:26 writes: Solution 2, ok ---on 7/3 @ 20:05 writes: This report is intended to be only about mindfield and the artifact. If there's a convenient way to cap all eq losses this way then great but I'm not sure if for example the code distinguishes between "costs" e.g. a long eq/bal for a tradeskill and something actively throwing it. My understanding in general is that eq loss does not stack and balance losses always do, this abiltiy is clearly an exception to that general rule. ---on 7/3 @ 21:56 writes: Any of these solutions would be good ---on 7/5 @ 07:59 writes: Equi losses do stack on testing it seems. The defenses of cosmic can add to your off equi times so for example if you use a 4 second ability and get knocked off equi your off equi for 8 seconds if the defense ticks again during that period your off for 12 seconds and so on. ---on 7/6 @ 14:31 writes: Sure, sounds good to me ---on 7/13 @ 11:18 writes: Solution 2 supported, the giant off eq on multiple sense skills is awful to deal with. ---on 7/18 @ 10:22 writes: Supported.